


Study

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has been watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> Thank you to my[](http://pirate-hussies.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pirate-hussies.livejournal.com/) **pirate_hussies** for the beta  & telling me to post! ♥  
> 

McKay had long made a surreptitious study of Sheppard's lips. They were full - that teasing lower lip especially - and had a strangely appealing lack of symmetry when he smiled. Sheppard had a habit of licking at them too, the saliva-slick sheen inexorably drawing McKay's eye.

He sometimes wondered - fantasised - about seeing those lips stretched wide around his cock, about Sheppard sighing in satisfaction as he swallowed him down.

But the thing that he'd never dared to imagine, the thing that finally stole his breath, was the aching sense of homecoming he found when John kissed him for the first time.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Cap courtesy of: [](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/)**thegrrrl2002**


End file.
